vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsburn
Summary Forsburn is the eldest son of the Emperor of the Firelands, Renburn, and brother to Zetterburn. Though he was a great diplomat and wise leader, he was framed for the murder of his father and attacked by Zetterburn, who believed he had truly committed patricide. He barely escaped with his life, and was disgraced and exiled. Though he eventually returned alongside his brother in battle against against the Abyss, he had already abandoned fire in place of smoke. Able to breath out smoke, teleport in shadows, and ignite dust particles into a vicious combustion, Forsburn is not one to be trifled with. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Forsburn Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Adult Classification: Betrayed Master of Smoke, the Exiled Flame Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Though he is pledged to smoke, he is still able to use fire), Smoke Manipulation (Able to breath out, produce, inhale, and shroud an area in smoke), Explosion Manipulation (Can use smoke he inhaled to ignite the particles around him, causing a violent combustion), Pseudo-Invisibility (Is unable to be seen when in his smoke clouds), Dagger Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Can hide within smoke to remain unseen), Teleportation, Duplication (Can create a copy of himself out of smoke), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Those with the power of fire oftentimes have entire portions of their bodies ablaze with no ill effects) and Smoke Manipulation (Inhales and absorbs smoke with no downside) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm his equals) Speed: Subsonic Combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Should be physically comparable to Kragg) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Physical strikes are his primary way of dealing damage) Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from her equals) Stamina: Likely High (Though trained for stealth and quick fights, he is still trained in the art of smoke by hardened warriors) Range: Melee range physically, several meters with smoke attacks, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Able to teleport from one side of Aether to the other) Standard Equipment: Dagger, Smoke Cloak Intelligence: High (Was an expert diplomat and was an effective right hand to Emperor Renburn) Weaknesses: His clone will be destroyed in one hit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch her and turning all projectiles around. *'Smoke Portal:' Quickly wraps himself in his cloak, vanishing and teleporting himself vast distances. *'Smoke Screen:' Unleashes a gout of smoke, obscuring wherever Forsburn moves. *'Decoy:' Creates a smoky duplicate of himself. This clone is indiscernible from the real Forsburn, can attack independently, and can be detonated at will. When destroyed, a cloud of smoke will be left behind. *'Consume:' Draws in all nearby smoke, consuming it. *'Combust:' When Forsburn has consumed enough smoke, and can quickly expel and ignite it, causing a violent explosion. Note: Despite Forsburn being limited to one clone in-game, he has shown the ability to produce more than one clone at once, as he does when he produces two clones in his taunt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters